


[CLex][Young Justice]舆论

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [115]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 他俩果然做过！他俩果然有一腿！
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: CLex 同人文 [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex][Young Justice]舆论

[CLex][Young Justice]舆论  
Opinion  
注：原作《Young Justice》  
CP: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor

舆论  
话说，YJ动画里，在弹劾联合国秘书长Lex Luthor的大会上，Superboy和Superman爆出了个大秘密，他是Lex和Superman的孩子，拥有两个人的dna，Lex更是直接叫他儿子；而Superman却说Superboy就像他兄弟一样值得信赖。  
这使得Lex的群众支持率降到低谷。。。  
但是，事情不应该这么发展啊。

普通人听到这事，知道Lex和Superman有个儿子，身上有俩人的dna，Lex一脸坦然，而Superman一副解释就是掩饰的神情。。。。  
会猜想Lex是如何得到Superman的dna的呢？两个人间的dna交流。。。。普通人下意识想到的会是做爱吧，Lex还给Superman生了个大胖儿子。。。。  
他俩果然做过！  
他俩果然有一腿！  
他俩果然关系不纯洁！  
他俩是一伙的！  
还有些对科技不是很了解的人，看着Superboy那二十几的样子，还会脑补Lex和Superman二十多年前早就发生关系了，而现在Superboy却跟着Superman一起弹劾Lex。。。  
原来，Lex是独立拉扯孩子二十多年的单亲母亲，结果孩子长大了还是跟着他那不负责的爹跑了！

以此发展会引发群众因对Lex的同情而重获支持；而对Superman甚至整个正义联盟却产生不信任，觉得他们超英确实需要管制。  
这才是会发生的事啊。


End file.
